1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compact discs, and more particularly, to a compact disc package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a compact disc package is used to display and store a compact disc (CD). An example of such a compact disc package includes a hinged upper and lower cover member and a carrier disposed therebetween to retain or support a CD. The compact disc package also includes a hinged paper material or booklet having one edge hinged to the lower cover member. In a display position, the upper and lower cover member are open and lie in the same plane. Also, the booklet is open and lies in a parallel plane to cover the opened side of the upper and lower cover members. The compact disc package is 4 7/8" by 11 1/2" in the display mode.
To open the compact disc package, the booklet is rotated about the hinge at the lower cover member to lie in the same plane as the upper and lower cover members. The carrier is initially located in the upper cover member. The carrier is then slid from the upper cover member to the lower cover member to be fully seated in the lower cover member. The booklet is then folded along its hinge and rotated about the hinge at the lower cover member to rest on top of the carrier. The upper cover member is then closed onto the lower cover member to a jewel box size, e.g. 4 7/8".times.5 9/16".
One problem with the above-identified compact disc package is that the booklet in addition to the overall package may be damaged during shipment or when opened and cannot be replaced by a readily available substitute. Another problem is that graphics or printed material in addition to the booklet is used which is wasteful and environmentally unfriendly. Yet another problem is that the booklet is not separate or removable from the cover members. Still another problem is that the CD is hidden from external view. A further problem is that opening of the compact disc package is time consuming. Yet a further problem of the compact disc package is that it is costly to produce.
CD packages presently available in their retail display mode are generally in a long box configuration using, inter alia, a cardboard piece or vacuum formed plastic piece covered with shrink-wrap.